


Dramatic

by TerraBrownWriter



Series: My sides [3]
Category: My sides - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Jealousy needs a hug, Passion can be blind, mid-terms are scary, that actually a really good idea I should write that down, when will I learn my lesson?, writing this instead of studing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBrownWriter/pseuds/TerraBrownWriter
Summary: Jealousy doesn't take Mid-terms well. Passion only makes things worst.





	Dramatic

_Dramatic means having to do with a play, as in “a dramatic production.” It also means striking or exaggerated._

 

Mid-term exam week. Terra was stress to say the least and her little worry wort was full on panicking.

 

“Will you calm down Jelly. We will get through this.” Passion insisted. Passion hated when Jealousy got like this. All she does is send Terra into a panic over nothing.  

 

“Don’t tell me to calm down these are exams. EXAMS! They are for big points, if we fail these we might as well kick ourselves out.” Jealousy was pacing in her room. Big test or test in general freaked her out. Usually Counselor would talk her down, but she is busy making sure Terra actually studies. Which does help a little, but she still has a big fear that they will fail. So now she has to deal with Passion.

 

“Hey, that is a bit extreme. We are not getting kicked out.”

 

“How do you know? Our brothers got kick out of their college. What makes us different?”

 

“First off Mat hates school, and second Mike has done better since he got kicked out. Third with that logic Bella didn’t get kick out so what makes us different from her?”

 

“Bella is smart and is good at task management and is overall better than us in every way possible.”

 

“RIght my mistake. Look your right we aren't like Bella, but were also not Mat and Mike. It’s stupid to compare us to them.”

 

“Oh so now your calling me stupid”

 

“That not what I meant and you know it!”

 

“I mean I guess you're right! We are stupid that's why were going to fail.” Passion was getting real tired of this. Why couldn’t Jealousy just shut up for once?

 

“WE ARE NOT STUPID AND I DIDN’T WORK MY ASS OFF TO GET US HERE JUST FOR YOU TO THROW IT ALL AWAY!” Jealousy was on the break of tears. None of the sides could take getting yelled at well. To bad Passion was to blind to see it. “God your just being so-” Jealously eyes widen.

“Don’t say it” she almost pled.

 

“ **Dramatic**!” Passion finally could see again. Just in time to see the tears fall. She fucked up, oh god did she just fucked up. “Jelly-”

 

“Get out”

 

“Jelly wait-”

 

“GET OUT” Jealousy forcefully shoved Passion out of her room, slamming and locking her door. Passion bang on the door.

 

“Jelly wait I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” She got no response. Morality came out of her room.

 

“What is going on out here?” Pasion turn to her with tears in her eyes as she slide down the door.

 

“I fucked up, oh god I fucked up.” Morality was quick to go to Passion side.

 

“Hey shh, it’s ok. What happened?” She pulled Passion into a hug and pet her hair.

 

“I was arguing with Jelly and I used the D-word.” Morality eyes widen.

 

“Oh Passion, you don’t mean…” Passion just cry into her shoulder. Which answered her question. “Let’s go get Counselor.” Morality help pull Passion up from the floor and walk to Counselor room. Passion holding onto Morality the whole way. She knocks on her door. “Counselor I, we need your help.” They waited a second before Counselor opened her door.

 

“Morality I’m a little busy can this-” She stop when she see Passion. She frowns then steps to the side. “Come in” Morality and Passion walked into her room. Which looked like a therapist office. The walls were color gray and there is a bookshelf full of books on psychology and other mental topics. She had a table full of fidget toys given that all the sides are fidgeters it only made sense. Otherwise they would keep taking all of her pens and highlighters. Morality and Passion sat on her couch. Passion was quick to pick up one of the fidget toys. Her favorite the fidget spinner. It was multicolor which had a nice effect when it spined. Morality looked at them then pick up one. A green star stress ball, it was Jealousy favorite. Then she got up.

 

“I’m going to go talk to Jealousy, she going to need this.” Counselor gave her a nod and Morality left closing the door behind her. Counselor put her focus back on Passion who was distracting herself with the fidget spinner.

 

“You want to tell me what happened?” Passion looked up, she started curling up on herself.

 

“I may have called Jealousy dramatic.” Counselor sighed. That word had a special meaning to them. To be called dramatic was to mean that your problem and feelings are not important or were stupid. The word has become a type of swear to them and was taken very seriously.

 

“And why did you call her that?” She pulled out her notepad ready to take notes. She was in full therapist mode. Passion spin the spinner and balance it on her thumb.

 

“She’s overreacting to these exams. I know it’s important, but she’s hell bent on believing that we are going to fail and get kicked out.”

 

“Yes that would explain Terra panic that I have been dealing with trying to get her to study.” Passion threw the spinner in the air and caught it.

 

“You mean she not studying?”

 

“She is having a hard time being motivated to study. Which is odd given that studying would help make it so she wouldn’t fail.” Passion nod and put the spinner back on the table. She then went and picked up the smart putty, squeezing it, letting the putty slide between her fingers.

 

“I’ve work so hard to get us here. We were first picks and everyone believes in us. Why can’t she see that?” Counselor wrote some notes down.

 

“Jealousy has a hard time in this. Something we hope to fix with the counselor meeting that Terra is going. When dealing with Jealousy self-worth problems we have to remind her what we have complish and stay away from comparing us to others.”

 

“You think Jealousy has calm down yet?”

* * *

Morality knocked on Jealousy door. “Jealousy I know you’re in there, please let me in I want to help.”

 

“Go away Morality”

 

“Come on Jelly I brought your green star. Please let me in.” There was a pause then Morality hear a click and the door opened. Morality could see Jealousy now. She was definitely crying the eye she could see was red and there was tear stains on her face and sleeves.

 

“Let's just get this over with.” Jealousy walked back to her bed as Morality follow behind. Jealousy room was low lit, she says that bright light hurts her eyes. Which was kinda true especially with the left eye. Something Morality never got was why Jealousy would cover the right side of her face. They all have the same eyesight and they all knew that the left eye was the weakest. Yet Jealousy uses her left eye and without glasses too. They all knew she couldn’t focus like that yet she insists on doing it anyway. Moving on, the light in question was a green salt lamp. Counselor got her one after they found out that it was supposedly relaxing. Jealousy hasn’t state if it works or not, but she hasn’t thrown it out yet so Morality has hope. Her walls are dark green that look black in this low light. Morality sat on the bed and handed Jealousy the stress ball. Jealousy starts playing with it in her hands.

 

“So you got called the D” Morality started, she wasn’t good with talking to others about their problems. Morality surprising could be rude by accident. She hoping that Jealousy would just tell her wait happen and she could just listen. Jealousy sighed.

 

“She’s right, I am dramatic. I’m just holding her back. I’m just so scared of what can happened I keep us from doing anything to stop it. When we fail it will be my fault.”

 

“Were not going to fail. Counselor is going to make sure of that. We have to believe in ourselves. We need you to motivate Terra.” Jealousy chuckled.

 

“I’m doing a great job at that aren’t I? I swear, why am I in charge of motivations? Shouldn’t that be Passion job?” Morality shrugged

 

“I don’t know Jelly, but it is your job. So, shouldn’t you be doing your best to do it?”

 

“You don’t think I’m not? I am trying, but I’m just so fucking scared.” She squeezes the star. “I don’t want fail.”

 

“Sorry my bad. I know you’re trying. I’m not really good at this stuff.”

 

“Your alright, better than Passion.”

 

“Who is very sorry that she called you dramatic by the way.”

 

“Yeah I heard, she really needs to think before she speaks.”

 

“You know how blind Passion can get when she gets fire up. Still that wasn’t nice of her. You want to take to Counselor? I can go see if she done with Passion.” Jealousy shakes her head.

 

“No it’s fine. I’ve calm down now.” She looks at the stress ball. “Thanks by the way.”

 

“For what?” She holds up the stress ball and shrugs.

 

“For just being here with me. I think I’m going to take a nap. Let go of control and let Terra study.” Jealousy did look very tired as she went to get under the covers, putting the star on her night stand. Morality stood up.

 

“I should get going then. Let you sleep and stuff.”

 

“Actually do you mind sleeping with me? I don’t want to be alone.”

 

“Oh, of course! Anything for our little Jelly bean.” Morality giggle as she got into bed with Jealousy. Jealousy chuckled as well.

 

“You eat Jelly beans one time and you get name after them.” Morality wrap her arms around Jealousy and pulls her closer.

 

“Goodnight, sleep tight, everything is alright.” Morality close her eyes.

 

“Yeah, your right.”


End file.
